


Pretty Girl

by mixtapesandsunsets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Natasha Romanov Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a little fluff, this is really just wanda calling natasha every sweet name in the books so... you've been warned, wanda is a soft gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesandsunsets/pseuds/mixtapesandsunsets
Summary: 'Natasha shook her head, eyes closing tightly. She felt warm, soft lips kiss her forehead, then each cheek. Wanda continued to press soft kisses all over her face as Natasha fought against herself. “Let me take care of you tonight, lovely. Let me show you how much you mean to me.”'





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of a story I'm working on, but I thought it worked better as a stand-alone. So there is absolutely no context given, it's really whatever you gays want it to be. Let me know any thoughts you have about potential backstory/future, I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> Happy Pride!!!

Wanda went to sit back against the headboard of the bed, pulling Natasha closer to her and kissing her deeply. Natasha stood on her knees in front of Wanda, one hand tangled in her hair and the other cupping her cheek. Natasha felt the years of training kicking in, her mind distancing herself from the kiss without her even trying. But that wasn’t what she wanted this time. She wanted Wanda, all of her, more than she ever could have thought possible. She wanted to lose herself in this, in  _ her _ . With great effort, she pulled her mind back into the present, once again feeling the heady rush that came along with kissing this woman. Wanda nipped gently at Natasha’s bottom lip and Natasha gasped, kissing her harder. 

 

Wanda’s hands slid reverently down the sides of Natasha’s face, going down to move over her ribs and moving around to rest on her lower back, thumbs stroking over the exposed skin between her blouse and her jeans. It was so soft, so gentle, and Natasha had never felt anything like it. She’d never had anyone treat her like this in a sexual situation, like she was some priceless gift that should be cared for. She generally felt nothing, generally only used sex as a means to get something on a mission or just to pass the time after a night at the bar. Wanda was kissing her and touching her as if she was everything, when really she was nothing.

 

Wanda gently broke the kiss, kissing Natasha on the nose once.

 

“I can feel you thinking, Nat. What is on your mind?”

 

Natasha tensed, and when she looked at Wanda, all she saw there was soft concern. No judgement, no expectations. This almost rattled Natasha more.

 

She cleared her throat. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never done this before.”

 

Wanda tilted her head now, a bit of confusion peeking through. “What, slept with a woman?”

 

Despite herself, Natasha breathed out a laugh. “No, I’ve never slept with a woman that I care about.” 

 

Wanda’s confusion turned into something knowing. “We do not have to do anything, Nat. We can just lie here and watch a movie or something.”

 

“No, I... I want you. Badly. I’m just afraid that you won’t want me.”

 

Whether it was Wanda’s powers of empathy that allow her to understand what Natasha was really saying or just the fact that she knew Natasha so well, Wanda did. She gently picked up one of Natasha’s hands from where it was resting against her leg and kissed the center of it. Natasha gave a sharp intake of breath, her palm burning where Wanda’s lips rested against it. 

 

“Natasha, I want you. I want all of you. I want to be the one who gets to listen to the way you laugh when you hear a bad joke, when you are trying not to laugh but just cannot help it. I want to feel your warmth next to me at night, and I want to make you coffee in the mornings and kiss you even when you are still grumpy and half asleep. I want to be the one you come to when you are angry, or upset, or when you cannot feel anything at all. I want to be there for you even when you are afraid of who you are. I want all of you, Natasha. In any way you’ll have me. I promise that I am not going to run. If you are in this, I am in this. 

 

Natasha’s chest felt like it was gaping open, like maybe it had been forever and only Wanda’s words were able to begin sewing it shut. All she knew was isolation, was watching others’ happiness without allowing herself to truly be a part of it. She wanted what Wanda was talking about, she wanted it so much she ached. But she knew that Wanda was good,  _ so _ good, soft and loving and open in ways that Natasha could never be. She took a shaky breath, trying extremely hard not to cry. 

 

“Wanda, you deserve someone better than this. Better than  _ me _ .”

 

Wanda shook her head, moving to brush a piece of Natasha’s hair out of her eyes. “That is not true. And even if it was, I would not care. You are who I want.”

 

Natasha shook her head, eyes closing tightly. She felt warm, soft lips kiss her forehead, then each cheek. Wanda continued to press soft kisses all over her face as Natasha fought against herself. “Let me take care of you tonight, lovely. Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

 

Natasha nodded, finally giving over to what she wanted. She leaned in and kissed Wanda, trying to pour all the things she was too afraid to say into the kiss. It seemed to work, as Wanda smiled as she kissed her and squeezed her waist gently. After a moment, Wanda’s hands slid under her shirt and Natasha gasped as they touched the sensitive skin of her hips. Wanda pressed her thumbs right below the divot of each hip bone, and Natasha’s hips bucked forward when the pressure sent a fresh wave of arousal through her. 

 

“Can you take off your shirt for me, pretty girl?” Wanda whispered into Nat’s mouth after she gave her bottom lip another gentle tug with her teeth. Natasha bit back a moan and nodded her assent, moving her hands down to pull the shirt over her head quickly. When she looked back down, Wanda was biting her lip as her eyes raked over the creamy skin of Natasha’s torso hungrily. 

 

Natasha smirked as she felt the rush of confidence that Wanda’s obvious admiration gave her. “Want me to take the bra off too, baby?” 

 

Wanda looked up at her face finally, giving Natasha a smile that seemed closer to a smirk. 

 

“Yes please.”

 

Natasha reached around to the clasp of her bra, removing it easily and letting the bra fall down over her arms slowly, dropping it off the side of the bed. She watched as Wanda’s eyes followed the movement, the look on her face nothing short of awed. 

 

“You are so beautiful, Natasha.”

 

Natasha felt her face heat up. “I… thanks.” 

 

Wanda smiled at her, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Of course. Can you sit between my legs, please?” 

 

Natasha’s eyebrows pulled together slightly in confusion but she nodded. She turned herself and sat down between Wanda’s spread legs, leaning back into her. Immediately she felt her hair being pulled away from her shoulder and then open-mouthed kisses being pressed there. She sighed as Wanda continued her ministrations, coming over to her neck now. She planted a firm kiss in the dip where her shoulder met her neck and Natasha tilted her head to give her easier access. She felt a kiss right under her ear, and then warm, wet lips were caressing her earlobe, teeth scraping gently. Natasha whimpered, squeezing Wanda’s thigh where her hand rested. Wanda blew softly into Natasha’s ear, licking and tugging at the lobe again. Natasha was writhing in her place between Wanda’s legs, absolutely burning up from even this small amount of attention. 

 

“Is it okay if I touch you like this, Nat? I thought it might be easier for you to relax if you didn’t have to look and you could just feel me.” As Wanda spoke, her hands drifted around her sides and onto her stomach, nails scraping gently near the waistband of her jeans. Natasha moaned, leaning her head back onto Wanda’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, fuck, please touch me.”

 

Wanda continued kissing her neck in response, reaching down to unbutton and unzip Natasha’s jeans. She tugged on them when she had finished, and after a moment Natasha pulled through her haze to realize she was supposed to be helping. With some effort she managed to wiggle out of them, kicking them off. She was now laid completely bare in front of Wanda, and she realized suddenly and startlingly that Wanda was still fully clothed.

 

“Wanda, can you take off your dress? I want to be able to feel you.”

 

She felt Wanda smile against her shoulder and shift a bit, and soon Wanda’s dress was sliding off the edge of the bed and to the ground, and her bra fell to meet it. Wanda wrapped her arms around Natasha’s waist, pulling her against her once again. They both exhaled softly when their bodies touched, giving themselves a moment to just feel. 

 

“You feel so good, baby. Thank you for taking your dress off.” 

 

Wanda began rubbing her nails over Natasha’s stomach again. “You are welcome, sweet girl. Is it alright if I touch you?”

 

Natasha nodded, turning her head and leaning forward just enough to give Wanda one firm kiss. “Touch me, Wanda.”

 

Wanda slid her hands up to Natasha’s tits, squeezing them softly. As she circled her fingers around her nipples Natasha arched up into her hands, so Wanda began pinching them gently. Natasha gasped in response, continuing to push her chest closer to Wanda’s hands. Wanda pulled her hands back suddenly, and Natasha whimpered at the loss of contact. 

 

“I know love, I am sorry.” Wanda breathed in her ear, punctuating it with a kiss. Suddenly her hands were back, her pointer fingers wet with Wanda’s spit. They slid over the hardness of her nipples easily, the warm moisture making Natasha crazy. She whimpered again, the sound much louder this time. Embarrassed, she clapped her hand over her mouth. She had never felt this out of control before. She was used to each move, each sound she made being carefully calculated, but tonight that wasn’t the case. She fought to get some semblance of her self-control back, afraid of what might happen if she didn’t.

 

Wanda softly gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away from her mouth and lacing their fingers together. “It is okay, Natasha. I want to hear you. The sounds you make are so beautiful. I’ve got you, okay? I’ve got you.”

 

Natasha nodded, whimpering again. Wanda kissed behind her ear and continued to play with her nipple with her right hand, her left staying locked with Natasha’s. Natasha would never admit it, but she liked holding Wanda’s hand while she did this. It was comforting, like an anchor. 

 

Wanda’s hand moved downwards, stopping at her hip bone. She pushed her fingers into the soft skin beneath it, so close to where Natasha wanted them to be. Natasha pushed her hips up, trying to reach Wanda’s fingers. 

 

“Want me to touch your pussy, babe?” Wanda asked, her voice low and rough.

 

Natasha groaned and nodded, spreading her legs wider, hooking them over the sides of Wanda’s bare legs. Finally,  _ finally _ , Wanda’s fingers slid between her folds. Natasha whimpered again, squeezing Wanda’s hand. Wanda hummed as she circled her fingers over Natasha’s clit. “Oh, Nat,” Wanda said in that rough voice again, “so wet for me.”

 

“Wanda…” Natasha breathed, pushing her hips into her hand. Wanda’s fingers moved down, collecting more of her slick arousal before returning to her clit and rubbing with more pressure. “Fuck, Wanda, feels so good.” 

 

Wanda began to kiss her neck again as she continued to rub her clit in tight circles. This went on for awhile, the only noises in the room the soft sounds Natasha made and the warm kisses that Wanda was placing on every inch of Natasha that she could reach from this angle. Natasha could feel the tightness of her approaching orgasm curling in her belly, and suddenly she knew that this isn’t how she wanted to finish. She wanted, she  _ needed _ , to see Wanda. More surprisingly, she wanted Wanda to see her, to see what she did to her. 

 

Natasha squeezed Wanda’s hand tightly, trying to gather her mind enough to communicate. “Wanda, wait.” Wanda’s movements stopped immediately, and Natasha let out a shaky moan at the loss of contact. She felt Wanda squeeze her hand.

 

“What is it, Nat? Are you alright?”

 

“Uh yeah, I’m great. But can I turn around? I want to see you.”

 

Wanda sighed, pressing a warm kiss between her shoulder blades. “Of course, beautiful. Come here.” 

 

Natasha finally released Wanda’s hand, sitting up on her knees and turning to face her. Natasha felt like her heart almost stopped beating when she looked up at Wanda’s face. The expression there was a devastatingly beautiful combination of lust and love, and having it aimed at her was making her ache. She leaned forward and gave Wanda the gentlest but most emotion-filled kiss she could, smiling when she pulled back and Wanda looked dazed. 

 

Wanda shook herself out if it, smiling at her again. “Do you want to keep going?” At Natasha’s enthusiastic nod, Wanda bit her lip. “Here, let me close my legs and you can straddle me.” Natasha nodded again and they repositioned. 

 

Wanda lowered her hand again, looking at her questioningly. Natasha nodded, kissing Wanda again. She whimpered into Wanda’s mouth as she felt fingers begin exploring her folds again. Wanda teased around her entrance, making Natasha push her hips forward. “It it okay if I put my fingers inside of you, Nat?”

 

Natasha felt herself gush, a spike of arousal so intense it bordered on painful ripping through her gut. The way Wanda spoke to her was so different from the dirty talk that she was used to, and it made her knees feel weak. She never considered how good it might feel to have someone ask what she wanted instead of just taking what they wanted. “God yes, Wanda, please, I want you so bad.”

 

Natasha moaned as she felt one of Wanda’s fingers enter her, sliding in and out a few times before she felt another pressing at her entrance. As it slowly slid in, Natasha cried out, resting her forehead against Wanda’s. When they were like this, she could feel Wanda’s breath against her face, she could feel the way Wanda was panting as if she was enjoying this as much as Natasha was. She reached down, intertwining the fingers of her right hand with Wanda’s left. Wanda fucked her slowly, curling her fingers and making Natasha practically sob with pleasure. Natasha started bearing her hips down, desperate for more. 

 

Wanda fucked her harder, lifting her thumb so that each time Natasha’s hips met her hand it rubbed over her clit. Natasha whimpered loudly, beginning to speak almost nonsensically. “Fuck, Wanda, so good, baby, please…” After just a few moments of this, she felt the heat building low in her gut again. She had never been fucked this good in her life. She wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding Wanda’s tightly in Wanda’s long hair, holding on like her life depended on it. At this moment, it almost felt like it did. “Wanda, Wanda, I’m close.”

 

Wanda kept up the pace, rubbing Natasha’s clit a bit harder. “Let go for me Nat, I’ve got you.”

 

Natasha bucked her hips a few more times, and when she came it was with an intensity she couldn’t remember ever experiencing before. It ripped through her like white hot lightning, making her cry out as she shook apart on Wanda’s hand. Through all of this, Wanda held her hand tightly, thumb stroking softly over her knuckles. With her other hand, Wanda slowed her ministrations, guiding her through the orgasm gently. Natasha whimpered one more time and went almost completely limp, resting her head on Wanda’s shoulder. Wanda slid her hand out of her, wiping it on the bedsheets before wrapping her arm around her. She held her close, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple. 

 

Wanda’s hand began stroking soothingly up and down her spine, and Natasha felt like she was melting into her. After giving herself a few moments to recover, she moved her head up to press a lingering kiss to Wanda’s cheek. 

 

“That was amazing.  _ You _ are amazing.” To Natasha’s surprise, when she leaned back Wanda was blushing.

 

“I think you are the amazing one.” Wanda said with a shy smile. 

 

Natasha shook her head, leaning in to kiss Wanda sweetly. “Whatever you say, gorgeous. Wanna take a bath with me?”

 

Wanda’s answering smile was so adoring that it almost made Natasha limp again. “Yes, Nat. I would love to.” 


End file.
